


Bittersweet Christmas

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Inspired by 2x09 so there are spoilers!</i>
</p>
<p>Your Christmas with Earth-2 Harrison Wells isn't as smooth as one would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t get this out of my head (mostly because of the gorgeous Tom Cavanagh), so I decided to stay up and type it out for you all to read. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! Also, feel free to drop a comment. I love reading and replying to them! ^.^
> 
> _I do not own the characters, I just guided this story through the speedforce._

  
[](https://49.media.tumblr.com/0d1152c93f042189e44423bde15113ab/tumblr_nz04pv4l131s1nxbto1_500.gif)

  
The visit from Zoom was eating at Harrison alive. He didn’t know what to do or who to talk to about his problem. That’s when it struck him – (Y/n). She was the only person he could trust with the information and so, he pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

* * *

You were at your desk in the CCPD and happened to be swamped with work. You had just gotten off the phone with a witness when your personal phone started singing carols on your desk. Taking in a deep breath, you answered the call while scrolling down your digital records for the details of the witness.

“(Y/n).” 

“Allen, can I talk to you?” You heard Harrison ask on the other end. You held the phone between your ear and your shoulder as you grabbed a pen, stared at the computer monitor and was handed a new case from an officer. The Iron Heights breakout had the department in a frenzy and you were barely keeping up.

“Uh – Harry, now’s not the best time for me.” 

“Oh.”

“I’m so sorry, I’ll drop by as soon as I get the chance. Okay?” You offered sweetly. There was a blunt ‘okay’ from Harrison and then the line went dead. You felt terrible for not being there for someone who needed your help but you weren’t in control of your life at the current moment.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Rushing through the corridor that led to the cortex, you hoped that you could find Harrison. His phone call lingered at the back of your mind as you worked and, now that you had gotten a chance, you could finally talk to him. Making a sharp turn to the left, you smacked straight into the dark-haired man and sighed in relief.

“Oh, thank goodness. Are you okay?” You asked. Harrison stared at you blankly, slowly registering the question and shrugged.

“Fine.” He replied and continued his walk. You frowned at his odd behaviour and followed him out of the cortex. Catching up with him, you grabbed his arm and forced him to stop and look at you – that’s when you noticed the redness in his blue eyes.

“Have you been crying?” 

“I said I’m fine.” He insisted and tried to move forward but you pushed him back again, brows furrowed with concern.

“You’re clearly not. What’s going on?”

“I don’t have time for this.” 

“Harrison, you wanted to tell me something over the phone. I’m here now. I’ll listen.” You reminded, not sure why he was giving you the cold shoulder.

“Well, I don’t feel like talking.” 

“We’ll get Jesse back. I promise.” You told him. You guessed that that was the reason behind his worries and you completely understood why he was being distant about it.

“You couldn’t even save your mother. Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Harrison snapped and walked past you, down the corridor.

His words hurt and, for a minute there, you thought Eobard had returned. You decided not to press him for an explanation and walked in the opposite direction towards the exit. You had already broken enough rules at work to meet with Harrison and, if he wanted to be alone, there was only so much you could do.

* * *

_The Flash is under attack, so you decide to join the fight…_

You were on your motorcycle headed for STAR Labs, hoping to help from there as the CCPD weren’t getting very far. You called Caitlin and asked for a situation report where you were informed of the plan to throw the bombs into a breach. Cisco, Harrison and Jay had left the building to track the nearest device and you remembered a very important detail about the Trickster that the team didn’t know.

“Caitlin, I need you to send me their location.” You instructed. 

Within a few seconds, your phone chimed and an address popped up on the screen. Luckily, it was only a few blocks away and you sped for your friends before it was too late.

Pulling up at the curb, just behind the STAR Labs van, you startled Cisco and Jay who were inside with you disheveled presence.

“(Y/n), what are you…?” Jay wondered but was cut-off by the detective.

“The bomb, where is it?” You asked breathlessly and Cisco pointed over to a house across the street.

“Over there.”

You left their side and sprinted to the house decorated with lights where you found Harrison arguing with the woman inside from the porch. 

“Who are you?” The woman demanded.

“Listen, your lives are in danger!” Harrison shouted with emphasis on the last word as if the woman was an idiot. Time was being wasted with this petty argument and your brother was being beaten to a pulp 

You reached the doorstep and took in deep breaths as you spoke, pulling out your wallet from your back pocket.

“Detective Allen of the CCPD.” You informed as you flashed your shiny badge. “I’m sorry but we have to confiscate an item in your household.” 

The woman folded her arms and glared at you, clearly not pleased with the early holiday gift. 

“Don’t you need a warrant for that?” she asked. You reached into your other back pocket and pulled out a slip of paper to present to the lady.

“Already do. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” You said and made your way to enter the house while the woman read over the warrant, leaving Harrison outside.

Identifying the bomb didn’t take long for you as you had worked with the CCPD bomb squad for a time. Leaving the building with the wrapped up explosive, Harrison followed you back to the van and voiced a question that popped into his mind while he was waiting.

“Do you always carry search warrants?” 

“Yes and I also have warrants for frisk searches so don’t give me a reason to use them on you.” You replied, too focused on the threat to realise that you had accidentally cast a flirtation.

You and Harrison crossed the empty street where Jay extended his hands to receive the item but you pulled the box back.

“What are you doing?” Cisco asked. You moved to the back of the van and started to open the box with great care while the three men watched on with confusion.

“Jay and Harrison haven’t dealt with the Trickster and, Cisco, you’ve never dismantled on of his explosives.” You said. “He’s not just creative with his plots but even the wrapping.”

Looking over your shoulder were three curious faces who watched on as you pulled off the top of the box, revealing a round grey bomb rigged to a stand. Remove the device from its place and the whole thing would explode.

“Can you get it out?” Harrison asked. You looked over at Cisco’s small toolkit and grabbed a plier.

“Wait, shouldn’t you wear gloves?” Jay said, voicing his concerns for your safety. You pulled the box closer and sighed.

“I’ve done this before and we really don’t have time for safety.” You answered. “Also, it would help if the three of you didn’t breathe down my neck like that.” 

Cisco, Harrison and Jay took a step back and gave you some room to work through the various coloured wires. It was a tense and highly stressing wait as you chose seven wires that would disable the trigger. Taking in a deep breath, you clipped the first, and correct, wire only to be zapped with a strong electrical current.

Gasping at the pain inflicted to your hand, you bit your lip and pressed forward with the disabling. Each correct clip sent a shock to your body through your fingers and you cursed the Trickster’s twisted mind. You had endured four shocks but when your proceeded to cut the fifth, Harrison stopped you.

“You’re bleeding.” He said softly as he noticed the injuries on your trembling hands. You kept your eyes fixed on the wires with a small frown and shook your head.

“Only two more.” You reminded and clipped the fifth. With careful deliberation, you found and clipped the final red wire and (as one would expect) were met with a jolt of electricity. There was a small whirring and Harrison pulled you away from the device as a voice recording played.

“Clever cookie!” The Trickster’s voice congratulated. “The stand might have gone stiff, but the ball is still explosive!” 

The recording stopped and Jay moved forward quickly to gently pick up the grey coloured bomb while Harrison left your side and started to tamper with Cisco’s droid. Jay reversed the magnetic pulse of the device to lure the others into the breach with the help of the drone as Harrison explained the physics to Cisco. 

Quite amazingly, the plan worked and the drone attracted 99 explosives from their homes and into the portal where they promptly lit up like Christmas Eve fireworks. With the threat out the way, they informed Barry and decided to trek back to STAR Labs. Jay helped Harrison load the equipment back into the van before walking around to the passenger seat. 

Cisco got into the driver’s seat while Harrison hopped into the back and held out a hand for you to take. However, when you didn’t accept it, he squinted. 

“Aren’t you coming?” He wondered. You looked over to where your motorcycle was parked and sighed.

“I brought my bike so…”

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll just get Barry to bring it back when he’s done.” Cisco called out from the driver’s seat. 

Smiling at the idea, you stepped towards the back of the van and looked for a way to get in without using your hands. Before you could ask for assistance, Harrison leaned down and picked you up without question. Once inside, he closed the doors and Cisco started the engine.

“We’re going home people!” He cried out victoriously. 

You chuckled softly at his enthusiastic voice as you sat in the back seat and felt your eyes grow heavy. Harrison sat beside you, prepared to apologise for his earlier behaviour but his thoughts were interrupted when he felt your head resting on his shoulder. Looking down, he found you taking a small nap and decided to leave you be until you all got back to STAR Labs.

* * *

_At STAR Labs a little while later…_

Harrison watched Barry leave before returning to his thoughts and the device he was working on. He picked up a screwdriver and was about to loosen a bolt when there was a gentle knock at the door. Turning around, Harrison found you standing by the door wearing a classic red dress for Christmas. 

“Hey.” You smiled and walked in while Harrison wheeled his chair around. 

“I see you’re ready.” He said, eyeing the pretty detective. He knew about the party at the home of the Wests. You nodded and waved your hands in the air.

“My bandages don’t work with the outfit but my doctor threatened me with lumps of coal.” 

“You still look amazing.” Harrison complimented and you looked down at your dress with a little laugh. 

“Barry told me you declined his offer, so I thought I’d show up and try to convince you.” You confessed with a playful squint. Harrison wiped his hands clean and chuckled.

“I’m not changing my mind. But…” 

Standing up, Harrison walked over to the table and pulled open a drawer. From within, he picked up a small box and brought it over to you. 

“Merry Christmas.” He smiled and handed it over. You looked at the festively wrapped box adorned with a gold bow and took it gently from his hands. You pulled off the bow and unwrapped the gift with curiosity. Flipping open the box, you found a rose-gold pendant in the shape of three looping circles. 

“Harrison, this is…?” 

“I thought you’d like it.” Harrison prided as you looked up at him and held the box close to your chest.

“My mom had one just like this.” You whispered. “How did you-?” 

“Old newspaper clippings. I saw Nora wearing one like that.” Harrison explained and stepped over to you. “Here.”

He took the box from your hands and pulled the necklace out gently. Harrison walked behind you and clipped the necklace in place before pulling your hair out from underneath the thin chain. You looked down at the pendant and smiled at it. Harrison walked back to his station and smiled at your happy face before resuming work on his newest creation.

“Harrison,” You called softly.

Harrison turned in his chair and was met with your lips crashing over his. He closed his eyes and melted into the Christmas kiss, loving the way in which both of your lips danced in sync. He hadn’t felt this strongly about someone in a long time, so when you pulled away, he yearned for more. 

“Thank you.” You whispered. Harrison opened his eyes and smiled against your lips.

“Are you carrying that frisking warrant?” He asked quite surprisingly. 

You squinted at him and nodded. “Yes, why?”

“We might need it.”


End file.
